


8 Things I Hate About You

by vampirekoala



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, but don't get your hopes up bc i'm not funny!!, kinda drabble-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: 8 things Seungkwan hates about Vernon.





	

1\. Your laugh   
Seungkwan huffed from his spot on the couch, glaring daggers into the direction of Vernon, Chan and Minghao, all of whom were busy playing some stupid game.   
"Lee Chan, I swear to God, if you throw another shell at me, you won't ever see the light of day aga-" The rest of the sentence was a rather colourful curse, drowned out by Vernon's loud laughter.   
Loud, weird laughter. Who even laughs like that? You sound like a goat, Seungkwan wanted to say, but whatever. Not that he cared. It was just that... um... it was distracting! He could barely focus on his book because of that idiot laughing. And no, he definitely didn't want to hear that laugh everyday for the rest of his life. Pfft. No. Why would he? 

2\. Your eyes  
Seungkwan felt like a furious bunny as he stared at Vernon's profile, the other boy fortunately not noticing. Why were his eyes so light? They shouldn't be. Maybe if they were in the sun, it would be acceptable, but now? In the low light of the living room? No way. And the lashes? How could they be so long - surely it wasn't natural? It made Vernon look like some cute-wait what? It made him look like some animal. A cow, for example. No, cows definitely aren't cute, Seungkwan angrily convinced himself.

3\. Your hair  
How could it be so shiny? And smooth? And soft, even after being bleached and dyed and re-bleached and re-dyes so many times? Witchcraft, Seungkwan thought to himself as he brushed his fingers through the silky locks belonging to the boy currently sleeping in his lap. It wasn't possible for someone to looks this cute with hair covering half their face either. It wasn't just witchcraft, it was some sort of satanical black magic.   
"Hey, Kwannie, do you wanna-" Seokmin was cut of by Seungkwan's hiss.  
"Shut it, can't you see he's sleeping?" He rolled his eyes. "I swear, hyungs these days have no respect..." 

4\. Your sleep  
Seungkwan ran his fingers gently along Vernon's jawline after a terrified Seokmin left, as if to ensure that the younger boy would stay asleep. It was stupid, tiring, and frustating, that Vernon was so cute and calm while sleeping. Every worry melted away from his face, making him look like a puppy. Seungkwan really wanted to deny the cuteness, but he couldn't because he is weak and natural selection will surely get him soon. Hopefully it would be during one of these moments. That would be a good death. 

5\. The things you do to me  
Seungkwan felt attacked, discriminated, and violated. He could have become blind, deaf, and mute. He could have died. This was a murder attempt.   
All because of a certain Hansol Vernon Chwe, who couldn't behave like a normal person for even just a few minutes. Seriously, the vlive wasn't nearly boring enough for Vernon to have to kiss. His. Head. To make it interesting. Okay, sure, the fans' reactions were amusing but Seungkwan felt the aforementioned natural selection coming for his weak heart as soon as he felt soft lips on his hair. One day, he would become the youngest person in the world to die of a heart attack, and a certain Hansol Vernon Chwe would be the one responsible for it. 

6\. Your smile  
Seungkwan tried really hard to digest the butterflies in his stomach, but he was unfortunate enough to be sitting right in front of the cutest boy on earth- scratch that, Hansol Vernon Chwe, who was currently smiling at him. The heart attack was near, oh, so very near. While the pleasure of hearing Vernon's laughter could be, hm, questionable sometimes, his smile was definitely a nice sight. Not that anybody other than Seungkwan should be able to see it. He didn't want to have to bail Vernon out of prison for accidentially killing people with cuteness. 

7\. How silly you are  
"WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP, IN OUR FAVOURITE ROCKET SHIP!" Was the first thing Seungkwan heard as he entered the dorm. Immediately followed by a rapped version of the My Little Pony theme song, performed by noone other than - you guessed it - Hansol Vernon Chwe. Seungkwan sighed deeply and tried his best not to smile like an idiot. He failed. But it didn't matter, because Vernon's the actual idiot out of the two of them. 

8\. How much you make me love you  
"Seungkwannie, I'm sorry~" Vernon whined into his ear, hugging him from behind and almost making him fall over with how much taller he was. Seungkwan only huffed in response to the younger's statement, choosing to further ignore him.  
"Will you forgive me if I give you twenty kisses?" Vernon asked, planting one on Seungkwan's ear.  
"...Fifty." Seungkwan muttered.  
"Fifty?!"   
"One hundred."   
"Fine." Vernon whispered, turning Seungkwan around in his embrace and starting from his forehead, to his nose, cheeks, and lips.  
Why was Seungkwan mad again? 

8\. How loved you make me feel  
For the seemingly millionth time, Seungkwan felt like his heart was gonna stop. Or burst. Or implode. Or he was just having a heart attack - again.   
Vernon absentmindedly pressed a kiss to his neck, intensifying the elder's feelings to lever 9000.   
Seungkwan's day had been shit. The worst part was that it was shit mostly because of really stupid reasons, making Seungkwan unable to talk about it. First, he woke up with a sore throat. Second, his headphones started breaking. Third, he found a hole in his favourite sock. Though what really made him break down in tears was the lack of sourcream in their fridge, and it was too late to go and buy some at that point.  
But Vernon. Vernon didn't ask questions, Vernon understood. That's how Seungkwan found himself in this situation - his tears had been dried, he was wrapped in blankets and his sleeping boyfriend's arms, and he was feeling ten times better without even having done anything. Plus, Vernon promised they would go and buy sourcream first thing in the morning.   
Maybe he didn't actually hate Vernon after all.  
Scratch that.   
Seungkwan loved Vernon, and there was no point in denying it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes!! Dedicated to my tumblr gulerod ❤


End file.
